smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NatDuv
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Smallville FanFiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out Add features and media * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- (talk) 02:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Meighan Admin I really would like to be an admin here. But like i said on the first fanfic wiki, i don't have to be unless you want me to be. It's your choice. I will still help out here, and besides, your a really nice anyway, so even if i'm not an admin, atleast we got you three, who, even though your younger, your a lot smarter than me.OJOLara 11:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You haven't answered back yet, some i'm to go assume the answer is no.OJOLara 19:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't let me give her the rights for some reason, but I'll see what the deal is. -TomWellingishot We can't just give user rights away because someone ask, there's a whole evalutation that needs to be done. An admin needs to be mature, rule-abiding and cannot have a history of posting profanity on other users pages.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I checked and both chatmoderator and bannedfrom chat are unchecked, so I've no idea what's going on.. -TWISH Cloisfan1 I got your message regarding unblocking Cloisfan1, and I strongly disagree. You saw his messages to me on my blogs, and frankly, I don't think it's the smartest idea to unblock him. But it's your decision. --TWISH Proto000 Nat-Duv, Proto000 just left me a message. He made fun of me and left heinous words. Please block him.OJOLara 17:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) On it.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Proto000 is still here. I've tried to reason with him but he refuses to do so. Please block him.OJOLara 18:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) About his wiki, actually Proto000 joined him but I reported the wiki hours ago. -TWISH Response to your question. Regarding your question, I can assure you, NatDuv, I was not the one who gave special rights to anyone, cause I would have most definitely contacted you beforehand... I'm pretty sure, though not one-hundred percent positive, that it was TWISH who gave those advance rights. -- ImperiexSeed, 2:29 PM, August 2nd 2011 Thank you Thank you and i'm sorry. I had know idea i was breaking any rules, and for that i am very sorry. But even though my page is protected, what about others. Because i'm sure he'll return and he has history with other users.OJOLara 18:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) He's been blocked indefinantely with no chance of creating an account. The Wiki system has his I.P. adress remembered- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello NatDuv, Re: : I am going to leave this wiki due to Proto000 and the lack of kindness you have on here. I am not saying this just to clear my mind, I am saying this so that you know, just because you are an admin on here it does not mean that you can boss people around. You are not the boss of this wiki, you are simply an administrator to check for vandalism and similar things. The way you talk to people makes it seem like you don't care about the reaction and feelings they may have towards you. Again I am not saying this just to make you feel bad, just to let you know. You can ban me from this wiki, but I am leaving so it does not concern me. 19:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : I apologize for whatever I did that made you feel uncomfortable, but I can't say I agree with you. You want me to monitor people like Proto000, guess what, inorder to provent them from causing everyone grief, I have to be firm.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 19:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not saying rules must be broken. I am merely saying that you could show some sympathy when you are speaking (writing). The way you apologize makes it seem like you do not feel actual sympathy for the person you happen to be apologizing to. For an example of real sympathy, look at OJOLara's Spiders ''series. TWISH shows some genuine regret for having to delete that page. Where as on mine, you just seem to comment without reguarding what he/she may have as a reaction. 19:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Intentional or not, you have just made another user, by the name of DEaD ShOT, leave this wiki cause he feels as though you were too hard on him and that you're acting way too bossy, on how you manage this place, and I'm sorry, but he's right, as you are a bit proud, thinking that just cause you made this site that your the head-user, that can make ''any type of decision, and sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the fact is that you aren't, you're just another admin to the team. Tread with caution, or more might feel the same way. Kind regards, --ImperiexSeed, 10:33 PM, August 2nd 2011 :::Really, I just told him it doesn't belong here, because it's not Smallville fiction, which is something you agreed on. He's upset because I wasn't "sensitive" about it. For the record, most of my decisions have been toward making this wiki organized. Plus he's just upset because he feels I wasn't "sensitive" about it, and honestly, there's not much I can do at this point anyway, he made his decision, and I'm pretty sure it's too late for an apology anyway--- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 16:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Whatever, but just so you're aware, he's mad at you for a very legit reason. --ImperiexSeed, 1:01 PM, August 3rd 2011 {C I never said I was going to delete the page, I was going to make the page a redirect to the page on the Spider-Man fanon. Plus, this is SMALLVILLE fanfiction, shouldn't it be just a bit obvious not to post Spider-Man fiction here anyway? It was not about the fact of that, it's that TWISH had a real apology to OJOLara about her Spiders series. You just seemed to say, okay, copy it or you won't have it anymore. Then when I told you that I did and I asked a question about cross-overs you said it's none of your business and didn't even answer my question. 03:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Your edits... Hey, NatDuv, it's getting really annoying for me to keep having to revert you edits, please just leave the wiki foreground and background just the way I did it, thanks, that would be greatly appreciated. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:24 PM, August 7th 2011 Which edits exactly? Because if you are referring to the home page I changed it to match the background, which looks tacky next to a red background.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 02:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, NatDuv, I was helping out my brother, Batman0, with his fan fic, Superman: Genesis, but when I tried clicking on the edit button after coming back from doing some work, I found out that he was logged out. Since I don't know his password, I logged in as myself, and it said I don't have permission to edit this. Please don't count this as me trying to vandalize someone else's blog! {C Understood, it was just a slip up, I won't count it , the second to last son of krypton 19:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC)]] 19:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Your request is duly noted, and from what you said happened, I will not count it as such, you're good. :) Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 10:28 PM, August 8th 2011 Thanks, guys. -Superman01 About chat... Let's talk on chat, shall we... :) Please help me! Could you help me and re-size this picture to be 200px by 200px, so that it can properly fit my avatarbox? -- ImperiexSeed, 3:07 PM, August 11th 2011 Please get back on chat, I have something to tell you! Hey, man, I'm sorry about our argument, can you please meet me on Facebook, there's something I have to say. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:50 PM, September 17th 2011 I'm on chat! Meet me on chat. Please meet me on chat! You say you're not ignoring me, yet you don't return messages.. Also, don't think of me as an idiot. I have done nothing to deserve it, nothing at all. So before you go and just not talk to me, let me know why, at least. -- ImperiexSeed, 4:31 PM, October 8th 2011 Extremely important! Hey, why did you block me on Facebook?! I've never done anything to deserve that, and I thought we were friends, and then you just go and block me.. So you were ignoring me that whole time, weren't you? -- ImperiexSeed, 5:35 PM, October 9th 2011 Really man, this is getting ridiculous, I find it rather annoying that you're doing this. Seriously, I don't appreciate this at all. You're bombarding my talk page, you kept leaving me messages constantly, and now you're trying to discredit me, and trying to make me look bad for what? Because I'm a busy guy? Because I don't have time to be on Facebook for hours? This is ridiculous!- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 23:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and now that I back on it, it was very hasty and irrational. Can you please forgive me for this? I promise, it won't ever happen again. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:28 PM, October 9th 2011 That's the thing, this isn't the first time this had happened, and frankly, it's getting old- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 00:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) But as I said, it won't happen again, I can assure you that. So please, just give me one more chance. -- ImperiexSeed, 8:21 PM, October 10th 2011 Hey! That with being the class-clown and still getting good grades, is me already! I'm the only one that can be funny without being an idiot, as the other guys just tries to be "funny" and is really, really unpleasant and mean, but me, everybody likes me! Ollraider 18:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I talk to you later, then, right?! -- ImperiexSeed, 2:58 PM, October 15th 2011 Hello. Could you please block Marlena234? She's been harrassing OJOLara, and frankly, it's pissing me off. --Love and Lust 23:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) My Response Hi nat duv yeh im a fan of BTR, gustavo is funny but james is hilarious to me. i like there music to. - Theblur56 31st October Unblocking Marlena234. She just thought I was troll because of some past occurance. Please unblock her as she just thought she was helping. Also, Have you heard from ImperiexSeed?OJOLara 19:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Will do, but if she bugs any of the other users like they'v been saying, I'm going to have to block her again. And no, I haven't heard from him since he made that "I feel like leaving again" comment - Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Were did he go???? Hey Nat Duv i was just wondering if u new where the heck Imperiexseed is gone. havent seen him on the wiki anywhere. I don't know. I haven't heard from him since that little fight he had here- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 20:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm still here, I've just been really busy. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:32 PM, November 4th 2011 Foregetting promises. I have yet to see the poster you promised me for my metropolis seriesOJOLara 00:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you, my art tablet was damaged, and I'm afraid I'm not to good with photoshopping without it. Whatever I can do at this point would look terrible. I could still try, but just a warning, it might look bad.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 00:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! :)OJOLara 12:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LOVE YOU TOO!!!!l :)- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 17:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Your new story, Vengeance, is going to be good, I can tell! :) Guess what, I'm back.. How you been, NatDuv? -- ImperiexSeed, 4:34 PM PM, November 6th 2011 Pretty good, glad to see you're back.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 02:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. I'm thinking of posting my season 11 and 12 on the same page since they are back to back. If you think this is a good idea let me know what I should do so you can put it on the main page. If not let me know what I should do. Also I have decide on a picture... Thanks Man DARKSEID Hey Nat-Duv, I was wondering whenever you get some free time could you show me how to change my picture that we posted on the main page. I found one that I liked even more and it will probably fit better. Please don't inconvenience yourself. Just message me whenever it's a good time for you. Thanks DARKSEID Sorry for any inconveniece, I will be happy to change the picture if that's what you would prefer. I disabled the ability to edit the mainpage (save for admins) like they did on the Smallville Wiki inorder to limit the ammount of spamming on the main page. So you can just post the image here and I'll submit it for you. Nate 01:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome man. I hated to ask you again, but I just want my picture to look as cool as possible to attract more readers. I understand why you needed to lock editing. It's the best thing to do considering the times in the past when we were targeted by spammers. Here is my new pic. Hopefully this one will fit better and not be as blurry. Thank you again. DARKSEID A really big favor. I was wondering if you could make intros for both mr superboy and supergirl series. I know it's completely arrogant to ask, espicially after you already made a poster for me, wich by the way is AWESOME :), but I still would apprieciate it. The theme song for the superboy is "I am human" from the tv series Charmed ''and Supergirl series uses the theme from ''Angel. By the way, ou do NOT have to do this if you don't want to. Virtual hugs! :)OJOLara 04:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll get started right away. Nate 04:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much, Nat! You are a really good friend. VIRTUALA HUGS nad KISSESS! :)OJOLara 14:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to ask if they were ready yet. By the way, awesom job with A New Begining!OJOLara 15:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I finished them but never got the chance to post thme on YouTube. A personal problem that really needed some attention came up that had me really preoccupied lately. Nate 23:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Look, It's okay. I just you resolved your problem.OJOLara 20:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Names Well, do to my marriage my last name is now Crenshaw, but yes. Why do you want to know that?OJOLara 01:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) For the series intro. I put "Written by Lorena Crenshaw" at the end. Nate 23:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay!OJOLara 02:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've got a series poster for my "Smallville: Rebirth". Ollraider 16:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting my series poster on the main page, man. :) Ollraider 21:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem bro. Nate 23:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Again, Pal. :D ~Olle Can I get help putting a picture of Superboy on Character template on my blog Superboy (Smallville:Rebirth)? ~Ollraider Sorry I've been so out of it lately guys, a lot of things have been happening lately. Nate 22:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I just wanted to pay my condolences to TomWellingishot and I heard they were doing so on the wikia NiklausElijahEricGodric2011 04:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC)